<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Cat and Mouse by writingblankspaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178078">A Game of Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces'>writingblankspaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mentions of Past Abuse and Mistreatment, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chen is a Cat Hybrid, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut, unlikely friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since Chanyeol's been intimate with his boyfriend, Junmyeon, and the cheeky cat-hybrid the man adopted is to blame.</p><p>Hopefully they can come to an agreement before Chanyeol dies of blue balls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Game of Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this story for a fest, but things didn't pan out well, so I am posting it myself. </p><p>My prompt had something to do with Junmyeon adopting a hybrid and the hybrid being very possessive of him. Chanyeol is supposed to be envious and/or angry with the hybrid for hogging Junmyeon's attention and time. It was specified that there be NO romance between Junmyeon/Chanyeol with the hybrid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Junmyeon said he was thinking of adopting a cat, Chanyeol pictured something cute, furry, and small. </p><p>What his boyfriend adopted, instead, was a hybrid possessed by the devil himself.</p><p>“He’s just warming up to his new environment. You’ll be friends in no time,” Junmyeon cooed, toying with Chen’s twitchy ears as the hybrid rested his entire upper body on Junmyeon’s lap.</p><p>Somehow, he missed the swift and none too gentle kicks Chen sent Chanyeol’s way as he saddled up to Junmyeon and purred, rubbing his face in Junmyeon's sweater vest. </p><p>Chanyeol grunted in response and moved away, trying to swallow the annoyance that rose up his throat like bile.</p><p> </p><p>He’d given Chen the benefit of the doubt for the first few weeks, silently accepting the seemingly innocent scratches and death glares pointed in his direction whenever Junmyeon's back was turned or he wasn’t present. He even ignored how the hybrid would make food and give him the less desirable parts. </p><p>For instance, if Chen made omurice for Junmyeon and Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s would look like something from an anime and Chanyeol’s looked more like a failed home ec project. </p><p>His patience further eroded when he realized that each time he tried to get close to Junmyeon, the hybrid would appear and wedge himself between the two under the guise of feeling neglected. </p><p>The first time Chanyeol brought it up, Junmyeon had given him a lecture about how shelter-hybrids required special attention. As if to further prove a point, Chen decided to walk past the kitchen table and his tail knocked over Chanyeol’s ice tea. </p><p>When both of the men turned to look, Chen had the nerve to look remorseful for Junmyeon's sake. The moment Junmyeon crouched down to clean up the mess, Chen shot him a grin that was all teeth.</p><p>The hybrid had it out for him. </p><p> </p><p>Chen, no matter what Chanyeol seemed to believe, did not hate him.</p><p>He just made the perfect plaything with his childish reactions.</p><p>It was better than watching TV or playing games on his phone. </p><p>It’d honestly started as an accident, but when he saw how upset Chanyeol got, he started doing things on purpose and egging Chanyeol on.</p><p>Whenever Chanyeol tried to wrap one of his oversized limbs around Junmyeon, Chen would find a way to come between them. </p><p>Once, he even pretended to vomit when he saw Chanyeol press Junmyeon against the wall, kissing him and murmuring something about having private time. Immediately, the shorter of the men pulled away and came to check on him, leaving Chanyeol sporting a fairly impressive erection to deal with alone.</p><p>There were times when Chen wondered if he was going too far and doing too much whenever he saw Chanyeol shooting Junmyeon longing glances and puppy eyes. </p><p>It was kind of pitiful and made him feel bad.</p><p>But it was still hilarious.</p><p>It’d been four months since he started living with Junmyeon and if Chen could guess, it’d been that long since Chanyeol had gotten laid. </p><p>Ha. </p><p>He probably had the worst case of blue balls known to man and it was all thanks to yours truly. </p><p> </p><p>Chen was going to be the end of him, Chanyeol thought to himself as he watched his shame wash down the drain for what had to be the fifth time that week alone. And it was only Wednesday. </p><p>It was getting pathetic that he was reduced to jacking off in the shower while his boyfriend was probably curled up with that damn hybrid nuzzled into his neck and purring to his heart’s content.</p><p>Something had to give.</p><p> </p><p>That something eventually came in the form of a panicked phone call from an unknown cell phone number while Chanyeol was getting ready to leave work.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” The person on the line hadn’t even bothered to wait for him to properly answer the call before they launched into a mess of worry-filled babble. All Chanyeol could make out were a few words here and there, but midway through the ramble, he realized it was Chen on the other line.</p><p>“Slo-slow down, Chen. Take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong,” Chen sniffled and did as he was told. Chanyeol could hear him adjusting the phone as his own grip on his device grew tighter, already feeling his stomach toss in worry.</p><p>“He passed out in the kitchen at lunchtime and I-I carried him to his bed. He keeps telling me not to call an ambulance, but he’s sick! Get your ass over here, now.” If Chen hadn’t been almost in tears and this wasn’t about Junmyeon,  Chanyeol would’ve said some choice words and hung up on him.</p><p>But, as things were, Chanyeol did his best to calm him down over the phone and coach him through things.</p><p>“I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Get him to drink some more water and the medicine should kick in soon,” Chanyeol sighed, finally ending the call and stepping forward to flag down a taxi. </p><p>He didn’t have time to take the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Just like he’d sounded on the phone, Chen was a red-faced, puffy-eyed mess when Chanyeol let himself into the apartment. Immediately, the hybrid launched from the couch where he was crouched and hugged Chanyeol, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>For a moment, Chanyeol froze and he tried to make sense of what was happening.</p><p>Chen never approached him or made any effort to show him affection, so it was a foreign feeling to have him basically hanging off of him like a koala. </p><p>“Uh,” Chanyeol got out, patting Chen’s back awkwardly, “is Junmyeon asleep?” Chen nodded but didn’t make an effort to detach himself from Chanyeol. So, he had to be carried into the bedroom and he finally let go, watching with big eyes as Chanyeol checked Junmyeon's temperature and rubbed his head, placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about. Junmyeon's kinda sensitive to the seasons, so he gets like this sometimes. He’ll probably be okay by tomorrow,” Chen nodded but continued to gnaw at his bottom lip. </p><p>With a gentle hand, Chanyeol guided Chen out of Junmyeon's room to the living room where they sat a foot apart, in total silence, for almost twenty minutes.</p><p>“The last person I lived with treated me like a weird cross between a pet and servant,” Chen admitted, ears folded and his tail drooping by his side, “they made me sleep outside and hardly ever gave me enough to eat. That’s why I like Junmyeon so much. He’s my friend.”</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it, but hearing that made him feel a little bit more sympathetic to Chen. Junmyeon had told him that the hybrid had come from a ‘rough’ place, but it had gone in one ear and out the other.</p><p>Now that he was actually thinking about it, that explained why the hybrid acted so friendly toward his boyfriend. </p><p>But just because he understood the reason, didn’t mean that the slight bitterness and jealousy that’d accosted Chanyeol magically went away. </p><p>“I haven’t been able to sleep, peacefully, in the same bed as my boyfriend for almost five months. Much less…” Chanyeol looked up and saw the sorry expression on Chen’s face and he changed his words. “I just, Junmyeon is really kind and he’ll never tell you no. He wants you to be comfortable, but it’s kind of at my expense.” </p><p>Chen gave Chanyeol a soft nod and his shoulders slumped, “I know. I feel kind of bad about <i>that</i>. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t even begin to mask the look of surprise that settled on his face. He hadn’t expected Chen to take his words to heart, then <i>apologize</i>.</p><p>He kinda felt like an asshole and found himself looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Um, it’s okay. I get it. Also, I’m, um, sorry too. I’ve kind of been nothing but an ass to you since you moved in. I probably wasn’t the easiest to deal with.” A nervous chuckle slipped from his lips and Chen finally looked up, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“The first day I came, you scowled at me for almost an hour because Junmyeon cancelled your date. It’s kind of why I scratched and kicked you all the time. And knocked over your drinks. And ate your food.”</p><p>It seemed like Chen wanted to continue but Chanyeol held up his hand, shaking his head.</p><p>“Again, I get it. I don’t expect you to want to be friends with me, but it would be nice if we could,” Chanyeol paused, searching for the right word, “come to a mutual agreement. You and Junmyeon  are friends and I am his boyfriend. As such, we should both be able to spend time with him, not just one of us.”</p><p>Another bout of silence fell between them and Chanyeol squashed the urge to check his phone for nonexistent notifications, because even if they weren’t talking, they were still having a moment™. </p><p>“I hear you. I’ll—try to do better. When he gets better, I won’t be so pushy,” Chen sighed, finally breaking the silence. </p><p>The light fluttering in Chanyeol’s chest made him sit up straighter and he gave the hybrid a smile.</p><p>“I’d like that. I hope we can be something like friends too. You’re kind of like Junmyeon's roommate, so it’d be nice if we got along.” Chen nodded and his tail swayed behind him, silently showing that he agreed with Chanyeol’s words.</p><p> </p><p>After checking on Junmyeon again and feeding him some soup, Chanyeol decided to stay for the night. It was getting late and the buses and subway would be packed.</p><p>“What should we order for dinner? I’m not much of a cook and Jun told me about when you started a kitchen fire.” Chen’s eyes went wide and he avoided Chanyeol’s eyes, embarrassed as he muttered a ‘I can’t believe he told you that.’ </p><p>“Jun tells me everything.” Chanyeol hadn’t meant for the phrase to sound ominous, but Chen’s ears twitched and his tail got much straighter. </p><p>“Everything? Even like...my heat stuff?” The hybrid’s entire face went a weird combination of flushed yet pale and Chanyeol kind of felt bad, so he lied. Junmyeon <i>had</i> told him about Chen’s heats, but since they were trying to be friends he figured he should just kind of smooth over it. </p><p>“No, everything but that.”</p><p>For once in Chanyeol’s life, he didn’t stutter or fumble his words as he lied and he watched Chen visibly relax back into the corner of the couch. </p><p>“Oh, good then. Also, I like sashimi. Typical, right?” Chen’s demeanor went back to normal,  though there was a less hostile air around him. </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled and swiped on his phone, going through the delivery apps until he found one with his favorite sushi place. He ordered his usual Udon, tempura shrimp and salmon, then handed the phone to Chen.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to decide on his order and when Chanyeol got his phone back, he noted that Chen seemed partial to yellowtail and tuna. He also made sure to note he didn’t want wasabi, because he remembered Junmyeon mentioning an incident with the condiment a few weeks back. </p><p>With the food ordered and on its way, Chanyeol sat his phone on the table and went to check on Junmyeon again. When he came back to the couch, he felt a strange sense of calm. </p><p>In the first time in ages, Chanyeol finally could relax in his boyfriend’s apartment again without worrying that Chen would maul him.</p><p> </p><p>As Chanyeol had expected, Junmyeon was up bright and early the next day and he fussed over Chanyeol and Chen, thanking them for taking care of him while also scolding them for leaving trash out on the coffee table.</p><p>When Chanyeol left for work, clothed in some things he’d previously left at Junmyeon's, Chen actually reminded him to take the lunchbox Junmyeon had made. </p><p>It was a small, but earnest attempt so Chanyeol thanked him. He received a wave and then watched the hybrid settle on the couch, probably to watch TV and take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday, Chanyeol got a text message from Chen.</p><p>‘I’ll be gone all night ;)’</p><p>The message said nothing else, but spoke volumes. Even the annoying winking emoji.</p><p>Just as his boss passed his office, he shot off a quick reply, thanking Chen for his generosity, then he messaged Junmyeon asking him if he was up for a date night. Within a few seconds he got a positive reply and shoved his phone in his desk drawer before heading to the breakroom for some coffee. </p><p>Today was shaping up to be a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol <i>ran</i> to catch the incoming bus because he didn’t have the time to wait today. He needed to get home, shower, change into something nice, then meet Junmyeon at the subway station near his house. </p><p>As expected, the bus was packed and he had to stand up but it didn’t phase him today. He probably just would’ve vibrated in his seat from excitement anyway, so it was better that he stood.</p><p>Junmyeon kept sending cute messages, talking about how much he was looking forward to tonight and all Chanyeol could think about was holding his boyfriend’s hand. </p><p>And burying his face in the other’s neck. </p><p>And holding his small hands over his head as they—Chanyeol had to bring that train of thought to a screeching halt because he didn’t want to be labeled a weirdo with a hard-on in public. </p><p>He forced himself to think about the fact that he needed to clean the food-catcher in his drain because there were little flies appearing in his bedroom and bathroom.</p><p>It did the trick and Chanyeol looked out the window, fighting to keep his balance when the driver decided to speed through a yellow light, then make a sharp right turn. A woman next to him crashed into the front of him and apologized with a silent bow.</p><p>Chanyeol had never been more thankful to his grody kitchen sink. </p><p> </p><p>Showered, dressed and more excited than he’d been when he got home, he stepped into the subway, happily noted that his specific car wasn’t too crowded and he could actually sit down.</p><p>Bored, he scrolled through his twitter and instagram, double tapping a picture of his co-worker Sehun with his hybrid, Kai, on vacation. The two of them looked adorable in matching Hawaiian shirts, shorts and deep tans, so Chanyeol left an obnoxious comment knowing that Sehun would respond soon enough.</p><p>He wasn’t disappointed when he got a notification hardly a few seconds later. He read over it and was about to reply when he heard the announcement for his stop.  </p><p><i>This stop is Gangnam Station, please exit using the doors on your left.</i> </p><p>The doors slid open and Chanyeol jumped to his feet, hurrying out the door before a hoard of people poured into the car on either of his sides.</p><p>Truth be told, Chanyeol hated going to Junmyeon's via the subway, because Gangnam station was pure chaos. There were always so many people and it was so easy to get lost, but it proved to be quicker than fighting Friday night traffic.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting outside of exit three, dressed up in one of his ridiculously cute sweater vests, Junmyeon waved Chanyeol over. </p><p>“You got here so quick! We might actually be early for our reservation for once,” he snickered, walking closer to Chanyeol so their hands bumped against one another. At one point, he even grabbed Chanyeol’s pinky and held on, grinning up at him and talking about his day as they peeled through the crowd on the street.</p><p>“Chen said he would be out with a friend until tomorrow. I was a little worried to tell you the truth, but he seemed really excited. I’m glad he’s making friends with other hybrids.” Chanyeol feigned surprise. He wasn’t quite ready to tell Junmyeon about his agreement with Chen. </p><p>“That is good. Getting out the house could do him some good.” Chanyeol kept his response short and sweet, because he was far more concerned with reconnecting with his boyfriend. Which Junmyeon seemed to pick up on and made it the last time he mentioned the hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was busy as usual and they settled in their seats after getting a waiter’s attention. Chanyeol could feel some nasty glares coming from a few couples who were waiting for the next available table, but he ignored them. </p><p>Nothing could dampen his mood. </p><p>Not when Junmyeon was across from him, sipping at the wine in his glass with shiny cheeks and bright eyes. Chanyeol’s heart was thumping hard in his chest and it really hit him how much he loved Junmyeon and how much he missed being intimate with him on every level. </p><p>“It’s weird because I know you’re listening to me talk, but at the same time, are you actually absorbing or retaining anything I’m telling you?” Chanyeol blinked and nodded, taking a hearty sip from his own wine glass. </p><p>“I am. I’m sorry Jun. You look really good tonight, by the way. I know I told you when I got off the subway, but I wanted to tell you again.” He could tell his words were flustering the other man because his cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat, taking more sips of wine while he picked at the calamari appetizer in front of them. </p><p>“You’re too much, Chanyeol,” was all he mumbled. </p><p>Chanyeol knew he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they took a taxi to Junmyeon's apartment and walked into the build hand-in-hand. The plan was to watch an episode or two of a drama Junmyeon had been dying to see, but Chanyeol had plans of his own. </p><p>They did sit on the couch and Junmyeon definitely turned on the drama, but he didn’t watch much of it past the first fifteen minutes because Chanyeol got restless.</p><p>Junmyeon was tucked into his chest and his cologne was invading Chanyeol’s senses, making his brain short circuit. Suddenly, everything was too hot and Chanyeol kept shifting, trying to keep Junmyeon close, yet also cool down. </p><p>Unfortunately, one could not be done without the other, so Chanyeol reached for the aircon remote and clicked it on.</p><p>After it ran for a few moments, Chanyeol realized the heat was definitely an internal thing and he sighed, deciding right then to proposition his boyfriend. </p><p>“Hey, Jun?” Junmyeon looked up at him and Chanyeol turned his head a bit, trying to gather his words before he continued with “how about we watch this later?”</p><p>Junmyeon was a lot of things, but he wasn’t slow on the uptake.</p><p>At least not <i>this</i> time. </p><p>He nodded and clicked off the TV before getting up and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand, leading him to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was stupid of Chanyeol to think he was only one with repressed emotions and desires, because the moment Junmyeon got him inside, he pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.</p><p>The cute, giggly Junmyeon was gone and instead Junmyeon's eyes were dark with lust. He lifted his shirt and sweater vest over his head, running his hands down his own body as Chanyeol watched, enraptured. </p><p>“It’s been a while since it was just the two of us right?” Chanyeol nodded slowly, settling his hands on Junmyeon's hips and digging his thumbs into the flesh there. He didn’t miss the moan that slipped from Junmyeon's mouth and he grinned.</p><p>There was already a tent in his slacks and he could see how Junmyeon's dick was straining against the zipper of his khakis. Chanyeol’s large hands slipped lower into the pants and cupped Junmyeon's bare ass, pulling more groans and a choked, “it really has been a while,” from the man on top of him. </p><p>“Let’s get these off and I’ll show you how much I missed this,” Chanyeol spoke, his voice deeper than usual. </p><p>It made Junmyeon shiver and that made Chanyeol’s cock throb. </p><p>In a rush, Junmyeon crashed their lips together, scrambling to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt with one hand and shove the other down Chanyeol’s pants to palm at his dick.</p><p>“I need it so badly,” Junmyeon moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, taking him by surprise. </p><p>The way that things were going totally ruined Chanyeol’s original game plan, but as long as he and Junmyeon ended up going at least two rounds tonight, it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>With no Chen to shove himself between Chanyeol and Junmyeon,  they really went at it. </p><p>Things started with Junmyeon on top, but Chanyeol rolled them over and rid them both of their remaining pieces of clothing, sans his own underwear, in record time. </p><p>When Junmyeon was completely naked, he spread his legs wider and rolled his hips, grinding his ass into Chanyeol’s crotch and upper thigh. He was getting impatient and however hot it was to watch, Chanyeol was feeling equally as restless.</p><p>Preparing Junmyeon took much longer than usual because he kept squirming and whining, running away from angled attacks on his prostate. Chanyeol almost had half a mind to hold him down and make him come on his fingers, then tease him until he was hard again and work through the fantasy he had on the bus. </p><p>Junmyeon cut those plans short, though, when he bypassed the need to be held down and kept still, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his bottom lip quivered. His hands were twisted in the sheets and his gaze was locked on Chanyeol.</p><p>“M’coming,” he mumbled, his thighs shaking as Chanyeol continued to prod at his prostate with three of his fingers. </p><p>Just as he said, his hips jerked one last time before lines of white decorated his chest and Chanyeol’s hand that had been teasing him with light squeezes here and there, continued to move and touch.</p><p>There was no reason to stop or limit the noise they were making, so Chanyeol kept going, a grin on his face. Junmyeon's soft, breathy moans turned sharp and he started to squirm again, grabbing at Chanyeol’s wrist to no avail.</p><p>He only stopped when Junmyeon let out a broken sob and tried to close his—ridiculously strong—thighs around Chanyeol’s wrist and hand. </p><p>“Fuck, are you trying to snap my wrist Myeon?” Junmyeon immediately let up and apologized, looking genuinely sorry, even though his cheeks were a flushed pink and his eyes still heavy with lust. Chanyeol only stroked the heated skin of his inner thighs in response and reached for tissues, mopping up the traces of the other man’s release.</p><p> </p><p>After more than enough preparation and some intensive foreplay that involved Chanyeol covering every inch of Junmyeon's body in kisses and a few bites here or there, he made moves to go farther.</p><p>Summer was coming and Junmyeon liked to wear shorts, but after what Chanyeol did to the older man’s upper and inner thighs, he would have to stick to bottoms that went below his knees.</p><p>Covered in sweat and leaking clear liquid on his stomach again, Junmyeon spread his legs again and waited for Chanyeol to settle between them.</p><p>Which he took his time doing. </p><p>He played a little and stroked himself with a lubed hand. He pressed against Junmyeon's entrance, just barely pushing in before pulling back while Junmyeon clenched around nothing.</p><p>There was another mumbled groan of Chanyeol’s name and Junmyeon reached for Chanyeol’s arm, urging him to get on with it. </p><p>Both of them let out sighs as Chanyeol pushed inside, moving slowly until his hips were flush against Junmyeon's ass. Chanyeol could already feel the coil tight in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted to get at least a few strokes in. After all, this had been several months in the making and he could hardly believe they’d—peacefully—been going at it since they’d gotten back from their date. </p><p>With Chanyeol’s plan back on, he started slow and held Junmyeon's hips, moving just shy of Junmyeon's prostate. When he actually hit it, Junmyeon's nails dug into his skin and he grinned, speeding up little by little.</p><p>By the time the mattress was letting out small wheezes and squeaks, Junmyeon was moaning a mantra of Chanyeol’s name and his nails were in the process of leaving crescent indents in his biceps.</p><p>“Myeon,” Junmyeon's eyes were bleary as they focused on Chanyeol above him, “put your hands up.”</p><p>He didn’t reply verbally, only did as Chanyeol asked and finally moved his hands from Chanyeol’s arms, holding them above his head. Chanyeol let go of his grip on Junmyeon's hips and leaned forward, holding the man’s hands over his head as he sped up his hips.</p><p>“You know,” the faster Chanyeol moved, the more winded he sounded as he spoke, “when I was coming home from work, I thought about this. About doing this to you. Having you like this.” </p><p>Junmyeon was far past words as Chanyeol <i>pounded</i> into his prostate, their damp skin making obscene sounds. </p><p>Chanyeol’s grip on Junmyeon's wrists got tighter the closer he got to his orgasm, feeling the coil pull tighter and tighter until he felt lightheaded. </p><p>He came with a groan and pushed deeper inside Junmyeon, riding out the waves of his release as he rested his forehead on Junmyeon's. </p><p>Only when he—mentally—checked back in, did he realize that Junmyeon had come again. More lines of white decorated his stomach and he was breathing just as hard as Chanyeol. </p><p>Letting go of Junmyeon's wrists, Chanyeol leaned up and pulled away. He watched as Junmyeon's entrance clenched around nothing, though this time, remnants of his orgasm dribbled out as well.</p><p>“Stop staring. It’s embarrassing,” Junmyeon groaned, snapping his legs closed. Chanyeol chuckled and got off the bed, going to the bathroom to get a damp towel. </p><p>His legs felt like jelly and his head still felt light, but he managed and made his way back to the bed. </p><p>Coming back to see Junmyeon with his legs still closed and a hand underneath his ass in an attempt to keep from dirtying the sheets shouldn’t have been hot.</p><p>But it was and he put his hands on Junmyeon's knees, pushing them open with a soft, “lemme see.” He wasn’t met with much resistance and he took a final ‘totally saving this for future reference’ look before wiping at the mess.</p><p>“If we don’t fuck at least two more times before Chen gets back, I’ll be a little disappointed.” Chanyeol paused his gentle wiping to give Junmyeon an amused look. </p><p>“Are you challenging me? Or is that just a general statement?” </p><p>Junmyeon shrugged, “take it as you’d like.” </p><p> </p><p>After a cuddle break, round two started and finished on a slow and sensual note. Round three commenced in the shower and finished on the bathroom counter. Round four and four and a half happened the next morning, courtesy of Chanyeol’s notable morning wood. </p><p>By the time Chen let himself into Junmyeon's apartment with coffees in hand, the couple was dressed and both of them were sporting ‘I just had so much sex’ glows. </p><p>It was kind of disgusting, but Chen decided to hold his tongue. Instead, he told Junmyeon —and Chanyeol—all about his sleepover with Xiumin, another hybrid he’d met a few months ago. </p><p>“Baekhyun really spoils him a lot, so he has all kinds of toys and things to keep him busy when he’s at work. He even has his own bike,” Chen stopped to make moony eyes at Junmyeon,  “can I have a bike? Xiumin asked me to go riding with him but I don’t have one. I know how to ride though.” </p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t a psychic, but he knew the moment Junmyeon got back to his phone, he’d probably order a bike with express delivery. Instead of rolling his eyes and complaining about it like he would’ve, Chanyeol just shook his head.</p><p>“After Junmyeon orders you a bike, we can all go riding together. This Xiumin sounds like a great person. Baekhyun too.” Chen’s eyebrows shot up and a smile stretched across his lips. </p><p>“That’s a great suggestion. I’ll ask Xiumin about it. Anyways,” from there, Chen continued to recount his night. </p><p>When he finished, Junmyeon reached to scratch behind Chen’s ears while he said how happy he was that Chen had such a good time. </p><p>The hybrid preened from the attention and let out a long purr, rubbing his face into Junmyeon's hand. Chanyeol watched in silence and after a few seconds, Chen stood up straight and stared at Chanyeol’s hand. </p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Chen wanted him to pet him too, but he reached out an awkward hand anyway, giving a good scratch. He wasn’t sure what he expected Chen to do, but the gentle purr he got in response wasn’t it. </p><p>He also didn’t expect to turn and see Junmyeon grinning so hard it looked painful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad my boys are finally getting along.” </p><p>Chen let out a snort as Chanyeol stared at Junmyeon with an incredulous expression.</p><p>Rather than responding, Junmyeon went in search of his phone and Chen turned to Chanyeol. </p><p>“I don’t have to ask if you had fun, I can literally smell it. You could’ve opened a window or something…” even if his words were pointed, Chen looked at ease. </p><p>“I’ll remember that next time.” </p><p>Chen’s eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms over his chest, “what makes you think there’ll be a next time?” </p><p>“There will definitely be a next time, even if I have to work overtime to buy you a hotel room myself. I’ll even pay for room service for you and your friend.” Chanyeol’s words intrigued Chen and his eyes brightened as his tail swayed behind him. </p><p>“You mean that?” Chanyeol nodded and held out his hand.</p><p>“Friends?” Chen stared at it for a moment, then grabbed it.</p><p>“Friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>